Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash compartment. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash compartment of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. Spray assemblies within the wash compartment can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. The spray assemblies can include a lower spray assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and an upper spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment.
The spray assemblies can each include spray arms that rotate and direct wash fluid onto articles in the rack assemblies. Generally, such spray arms are mounted to the spray assemblies using fasteners that extend through the spray arm into other components of the spray assemblies or the tub. In alternative designs, the spray arms can be secured onto the spray assemblies using snap fit connections.
Certain spray assemblies are configured to rotate in two directions. Mounting such spray assemblies using fasteners or snap fit connections can be problematic. For example, the fasteners and/or snap fit connectors can work loose over time, particularly when the spray assemblies change direction. Thus, the spray assemblies can disconnect or leak over time due to the attachment mechanism working loose.
Accordingly, a spray assembly for a dishwasher appliance with features for hindering undesired detachment of a spray arm of the spray assembly would be useful. In particular, a spray assembly for a dishwasher appliance with features for rotating in two directions and for hindering undesired detachment of a spray arm of the spray assembly would be useful.